


Рыбак рыбака...

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: …может принять за улов.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды МиниИмаКаса на mini OTP wars4.0. Отбечено бай Брауни и Элот.

ЧАСТЬ 1: Наживка

— Морские короли, значит…

Имаёши любил пафосные титулы и звания: попирать их особенно приятно. Тоо здорово прибавили в этом сезоне и продолжали становиться сильнее; единственное, чего не хватало команде — известности и громких побед. Он намеревался это исправить.

Зал уже начал заполняться, хотя команды даже не вышли на разминку. Диктор рассказывал о предстоящем матче, но едва ли кто-то вслушивался в его слова. Группа поддержки Кайджо тоже была на месте, их редкие воинственные выкрики били в виски не хуже барабанов. Только за это Имаёши хотелось раскатать команду по паркету тонким слоем. 

Думать так, сидя на зрительской трибуне, было досадно. Но он отличался терпением и умел ждать: их матч с Кайджо обязательно состоится, если только те пройдут.

Кайджо должны пройти, потому что малоизвестная команда — плохой соперник для Тоо, у неё нечего отобрать, кроме турнирных очков. Команду Имаёши устроило бы и это, но не его самого. Он ждал битвы, столкновения стилей игры, зрелищности, в конце концов.

— Выглядишь воодушевлённым, — заметил Суса, и Имаёши не нашел, что ему возразить. — Даже слишком.

— Это будет интересная игра, так что тебе тоже стоит получить удовольствие.

Суса вздохнул — терпеливо и смиренно, как умел вздыхать только он один. Он-то находился здесь не по своей воле и куда охотнее провёл бы этот выходной где-нибудь ещё. Он мог отказаться, ведь они дружили, а не просто играли вместе. Но Суса был по-настоящему хорошим другом, поэтому сидел сейчас рядом и мерно излучал скептицизм.

— Смотри в оба, — добавил Имаёши. — Нам с этими Кайджо ещё играть.

Суса поёрзал на месте, устраиваясь поудобнее, и хмыкнул:

— Ты не оставляешь их противникам ни шанса.

— Их шансы от меня не зависят, — усмехнулся Имаёши. — Я просто болею за Кайджо.

О том, что болельщик из Имаёши исключительно расчётливый и неискренний, Суса прекрасно знал. Он вздохнул:

— Повезло им.

— О, да.

Смех Имаёши утонул в гуле аплодисментов: команды вышли на поле.

 

Матч оказался даже интереснее, чем ожидал Имаёши: команды почти не различались по уровню. Кайджо то вырывались вперёд, то уступали, и в этом не было ничего удивительного. Скорее это было волнующе — смотреть и сравнивать две команды, готовые пройти дальше, достойные сразиться на Национальных. Сразиться с Тоо.

Кайджо были на пике формы: уверенные в себе, собранные, они действовали по идеально отработанным схемам. Противники не уступали в очках, но были заметно неопытнее, а потому играли нестабильно и задорно. Все ждали, что к финалу Кайджо додавят их своим опытом и сыгранностью, и Имаёши тоже ждал, предвкушая своё сражение. 

Этого не случилось: Кайджо проиграли. 

Они сами такого не ожидали, и после сигнала об окончании матча долго пялились на табло — с непониманием, а на собственного игрока под шестым номером — с укором. Разыгрывающий смазал решающую передачу, и теперь выглядел так, будто сломался в трёх местах. Ссутуленные плечи, глаза в пол, сцепленные в замок руки — живое воплощение вины. 

— Редкое зрелище, — сказал Суса первым.

— Что?

— Видеть, что ты тоже умеешь ошибаться. Как нормальные люди.

— Я бы предпочёл «как обычные люди», — обиделся Имаёши.

Суса невинно пожал плечами, будто бы не пытался только что его подколоть. И перевёл тему, да так, что Имаёши на секунду даже растерялся:

— Наверное, он второгодка, как мы. Жаль его.

Имаёши проследил за направлением его взгляда — Кайджо покидали поле. К шестому номеру подошли двое, просидевшие весь матч на скамейке, хлопнули по спине. Дружеская поддержка могла бы его утешить, если бы не резкие слова капитана. Имаёши не мог слышать, что именно тот сказал перед построением на поклон, но по тому, как вздрогнул паренёк, как растерянно переглянулись его товарищи, стало ясно, что это совсем не слова утешения.

— Не нужна ему наша жалость, — сказал Имаёши. — Бросит он.

Он проводил взглядом широкую спину с шестёркой на майке. Короткий ёжик волос, чёрные гетры на ногах, среднего роста. Быстрый и ловкий, он неплохо бросал трёхочковые, жаль, не смог собраться в нужный момент.

Суса не стал спорить. Да и зачем? После такого приёма от команды любой бы ушёл из клуба. 

 

Они с Сусой разделились: Имаёши захотелось кофе, а Суса встретил знакомых из средней школы. Поэтому Имаёши отправился искать приключения к ближайшему автомату с напитками в одиночестве. И нашёл.

Приключение было всклокоченным, разгоряченным после недавней игры и очень психованным — шестой номер Кайджо пару раз зло пнул автомат, чтобы получить свою воду. Имаёши разглядел на бутылке надпись «Miu Plus Sports Water» и только потом — прямой бешеный взгляд.

— Плохой день? — вырвалось у Имаёши прежде, чем он успел подумать и придержать язык за зубами.

Парень заметно растерялся: как реагировать на откровенное издевательство? А это было оно, предположить, что хоть один человек в этом комплексе не знает о поражении Кайджо, было сложно. В сочетании с улыбкой (Имаёши ничего не мог с собой поделать) отпадали любые сомнения.

Напряжение слышалось в его тоне наравне с усталостью:

— Плохой автомат. Приходится пинать, чтобы забрать своё.

Только бутылка в его руках предупредительно хрустнула, и Имаёши подумалось, что за следующую шутку могут отпинать и его самого. На мгновение Имаёши невыносимо захотелось проверить своё предположение, но отступил он вовсе не из благоразумия. 

Игроку Кайджо и так сегодня досталось. Имаёши не привык всерьёз нарываться на драку, а по-другому сейчас не получится. Пусть и дразнить таких — серьёзных, мрачных — он просто обожал.

Шестой стоял прямо перед автоматом, хмурился и держал левую руку стиснутой в кулак. У него были удивительные глаза — глубокого синего цвета, казавшиеся огромными на его скуластом лице.

— Ну, искать другой мне лень, поэтому испытаю удачу, — осторожно сказал Имаёши. — Дашь пройти?

Парень встрепенулся и как-то разом обмяк — разжал кулак, перестал стискивать до побелевших костяшек бутылку с водой. Слабо пожав плечами, сказал:

— А, конечно. Дело твоё. 

Он подвинулся, и Имаёши шагнул к автомату. Забросил монеты, выбрал кофе с молоком и сахаром. В голове крутились дурацкие мысли. Имаёши редко испытывал приступы альтруизма, но сейчас случился именно он: 

— Я видел матч. Проиграть игру в одиночку нельзя, ты один не можешь нести ответственность, так что…

Банка с кофе и правда не хотела выпадать — застряла. Имаёши фыркнул и обернулся, чтобы закончить свою мысль. Позади никого не оказалось: и с чего это шестой должен был остаться? 

Он даже испытал облегчение: к лучшему. Никому не нужна поддержка от незнакомцев, особенно если она смахивает на издёвку. Жаль только, Имаёши так и не узнал имя шестого номера.

«И ладно, — решил Имаёши. — Всё равно больше не пересечёмся».

Имаёши трижды пнул автомат — и ничего. 

 

***

Игрока Кайджо под шестым номером звали Касамацу Юкио. 

Имаёши узнал об этом из баскетбольного ежемесячника за апрель, оставленного Момои на скамейке запасных. С его обложки, прямо под громким заголовком «Восходящая звезда знаменитых Кайджо», широко улыбался красавчик Кисе Рёта. Мимо такого Имаёши пройти не смог — пролистнул на указанную страницу и подвис.

Основной состав Кайджо смотрел на читателя строго и солидно — даже Кисе не улыбался, держа под мышкой баскетбольный мяч. Но не он был причиной удивления Имаёши, а новый капитан Кайджо, стоящий по правую руку от Кисе.

Шестой номер не просто не ушёл из команды — теперь он носил на майке четвёрку, да ещё с такой естественностью, будто с ней родился. Тренер Кайджо определённо был человеком умным, расчётливым и отчасти жестоким, а Касамацу Юкио — самоотверженным дураком. Самоотверженным — с лихвой, а дураком совсем чуть-чуть. С позиции здорового эгоизма Имаёши — полным.

— Ты знал? — раздалось у него над ухом, и Имаёши вздрогнул от неожиданности.

Незаметно подошедший Суса растерянно развёл руками, показывая, что не хотел пугать.

— Для своего роста ты слишком тихо ходишь, — проворчал Имаёши, закрывая журнал. — Откуда мне было знать?

— Мне тогда показалось, что ты заинтересовался, — заметил Суса. — А когда ты чем-то интересуешься…

Имаёши усмехнулся и положил журнал на место. Вряд ли Момои позволит его присвоить.

— Не совсем так. По-настоящему заинтересовался я только теперь. 

 

Прошёл почти год с того матча на Национальных. Теперь Касамацу Юкио стал капитаном, ходил с гордо поднятой головой и словно бы никогда не был причиной проигрыша команды. Но Имаёши знал, что был, видел в нём следы того поражения. Уверенность, отменные лидерские качества, жёсткость — это всё были плоды работы над собой.

«Ка-са-ма-цу Ю-ки-о», — мысленно проговаривал Имаёши, глядя на идеально заброшенный трёхочковый и радость Кайджо. Вся команда вертелась вокруг своего капитана, он был её центром, а остальные будто вращались по орбите. Даже Кисе, который куда больше подходил на роль солнца, полностью на него полагался. Удивительное единодушие.

«Восхитительно», — думал Имаёши, глядя на их игру. Касамацу Юкио улыбался, то ли потому что всё шло как надо, то ли потому, что умел улыбаться только на площадке — в жизни Имаёши его таким не видел и представить не мог. 

— Мы будем с ними играть? — спросил Сакурай, возвращая Имаёши на землю.

Сакурай не казался напуганным (ничем, кроме своего вопроса), глаза его сияли воинственностью и, может быть, завистью. Наверное, он хотел бы играть в такой команде, как Кайджо: с самоотверженным строгим капитаном, постулируемой командной игрой и дружеской атмосферой. 

— Уж надеюсь, — только и сказал он и сразу перевёл взгляд на поле: Кисе вколотил данк, и зал неистовствовал.

Имаёши не раз повторял, что Тоо — команда индивидуалистов. Легенда, придуманная для оправдания Аомине и собственной нелюбви к сентиментальщине. Когда Сакурай это поймёт, он, наверное, слегка расстроится: Кайджо не так уж отличаются от них. 

— Сакурай, найди Вакамацу и остальных, скоро наша игра. Я немного задержусь.

На лице Сакурая явственно читался вопрос, задать который он не решился. Имаёши ласково ему улыбнулся и начал пробираться к выходу из зала — он бы всё равно не сказал, что собирается поприветствовать капитана Кайджо. Сакурая пришлось бы откачивать.

 

В раздевалке Кайджо было шумно, то и дело раздавался смех. Имаёши пытался вспомнить, какой голос у Касамацу, и не мог — помнил, что низкий, почти рокочущий, но различить его в гомоне не получалось. 

Имаёши постучал, зная, что его не услышат, и приоткрыл дверь. Поначалу его даже не заметили — он успел дважды пробежаться взглядом по толпе, прежде чем увидел Касамацу. Тот как раз стаскивал гетры и казался раздражённым.

Глядя на него, Имаёши почувствовал себя рыбаком. Сейчас поплавок, неподвижный прежде, зашевелился. Безмятежность и предвкушение путались в Имаёши, противореча одно другому, сердце взволнованно частило — он не понимал, как может ощущать столько всего одновременно. 

— Извините. Могу я одолжить на минуточку вашего капитана?

Имаёши не смотрел на команду, только на вскинувшегося Касамацу — рыбка клюнула, он видел. Касамацу резко встал, на ходу натягивая сменную обувь. Команда зашушукалась, и Имаёши улыбнулся шире, сказал:

— И поздравляю вас с победой, прекрасный матч.

Касамацу едва ли не вытолкал его из раздевалки и сам вышел следом, хлопнув дверью. Он встал, скрестив руки на груди, и посмотрел оценивающе, прищурившись. Имаёши думал, сорвётся или нет.

— Что от меня нужно капитану Тоо?

Имаёши почти физически ощутил то усилие, которое сделал над собой Касамацу: он казался спокойным, но таким не был.

— Меня зовут Имаёши Шоичи, — представился он и протянул руку.

— Я знаю, — грубо сказал Касамацу, но руку подал.

Пальцы у него были горячие, цепкие, ладонь — чуть влажной после игры, но не отталкивающе мокрой. Имаёши как будто держал в руках удочку, главное — вовремя потянуть. Отпускать руку не хотелось, но пришлось. Удочку Имаёши стискивал крепко.

— И я не думаю, что мне нужно представляться.

Имаёши усмехнулся, подумав, сколько раз он мысленно произносил его имя. И впервые сказал вслух:

— Касамацу Юкио. Едва ли кто-то не слышал о новом капитане Кайджо.

— Обмен любезностями закончен? Давай ближе к сути, меня ждут.

Наверное, Касамацу бы рассмеялся, узнай он, что это и была суть. Имаёши просто захотел перекинуться с ним парой слов, узнать, какой он. Имаёши больше не собирался оставлять это на счастливый случай: встретятся ли они на поле, выиграют или проиграют в следующем матче. Они говорили здесь и сейчас.

— Хотел пожелать удачи. Надеюсь, мы скоро сыграем.

— Судя по турнирной таблице, так и будет. Мы победим.

— Буду ждать.

Касамацу кивнул и остался стоять, пока Имаёши не завернул за угол — так и смотрел вслед. Имаёши улыбался. Рыбалка оказалась на редкость удачной: рыбка была непростой.

 

***

— А кто говорил, что мы хорошие? — сказал Касамацу Юкио и усмехнулся.

Имаёши с трудом сдерживал внутреннее ликование, несмотря на то, что их обвели вокруг пальца. Улыбался он наверняка криво. Аомине носился по полю вслед за Кисе, вокруг творилось форменное безумие, а Имаёши был рад и раздражён одновременно. 

Касамацу Юкио, который в жизни оказался даже круче, чем представлял Имаёши, наблюдая со стороны (за ним сложно угнаться, даже если ожидаешь скоростной проход, он бросает быстро, без подготовки, и часто попадает, он умеет фолить, если нужно, и умеет развести на фол тебя самого) усмехался и смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Имаёши больше не вспоминал прошлогоднее поражение — не было его, для Касамацу это просто препятствие, сделавшее его таким, каков он есть. 

Тоо выиграют, конечно, главное — как.

 

Внутри всё мелко дребезжало, как у старой машины, на табло горел счёт «98:110», Касамацу Юкио помогал подняться Кисе, а Аомине выдавал удивительно глубокие мысли, кто бы мог подумать. Имаёши смотрел на Касамацу, который всё ещё держал лицо, подгонял команду на построение, крепко пожимал ему руку, и понимал, что Аомине прав. Ему тоже нечего сказать капитану проигравшей команды. Удивительным было то, что сказать хоть что-то хотелось до чёртиков. 

Он отправил команду вперёд, чтобы прийти в себя, сказал, что вернётся в Токио сам. Сегодня Аомине заставил его понервничать, а победа отчего-то не принесла должного удовлетворения. Имаёши всё думал об этом, пока не заметил, что ноги принесли его к раздевалке соперников — из неё как раз выходили Кайджо неполным составом. Касамацу с ними не было.

Имаёши смотрел им в спины — Кисе шёл последним, едва переставляя ноги. Баскетбол был жестокой игрой, но не больше любой другой: поражение всегда бьёт больно, а вот победа не всегда ощущается так, как должна. Имаёши понял это только теперь, стоя перед дверью раздевалки Кайджо и не решаясь ни уйти, ни открыть её.

Жизнь в здании постепенно замирала, спортсмены и болельщики расходились по домам, но Имаёши всё равно не слышал, что происходило за дверью. Ему и не нужно было, чтобы понять.

Одного он не боялся точно: Касамацу Юкио не бросит баскетбол и теперь. А значит, всё ещё будет.

 

ЧАСТЬ 2: В ожидании клёва 

Холодным осенним вечером Момои вручила ему термос, небольшой клетчатый плед и хмурого Аомине, едва ли обрадованного такой компанией. Не то чтобы Имаёши его не понимал: он и сам не особенно хотел брать на себя обязанности няньки, вот только отказывать менеджеру своей команды он не умел, как и вся остальная команда, включая тренера. Момои была безупречно мила, хороша собой и зубаста. И если женские её чары не особенно затрагивали Имаёши, то смекалка и ум обезоруживали.

— Как утомительно, херня какая-то, — ворчал Аомине, всё выше подтягивая язычок молнии и пряча нос в ворот куртки.

Торговаться он больше не пытался, а зря: Имаёши почти готов был сдаться. Погода стояла удивительно мерзкая для начала ноября, солнце уже садилось и больше не прогревало омерзительно влажный воздух. Термос и плед в рюкзаке не вдохновляли.

— Ты, Аомине, сам виновник своих бед. Не нужно было скрывать свою травму от нас, теперь Момои-сан с тебя не слезет.

Имаёши же оказался заложником ситуации, не более. У Момои сегодня намечалось свидание с Куроко, и с её красиво подкрашенного личика не сходила блаженная улыбка, нарядное платье прекрасно сочеталось с сапожками и кашемировым пальто, а у Аомине был баскетбольный мяч и внезапная договорённость с Кисе. А ещё — травма и привычка не беречь себя.

Имаёши хмыкнул под нос, поднял глаза от асфальта и замер. Они наконец-то пришли на нужную баскетбольную площадку, в парке неподалёку от модельного агентства Кисе — и он уже ждал их. Не один. Даже со спины Имаёши узнал фигуру, затянутую в чёрный пиджак, и коротко остриженную макушку.

— Какой сюрприз, — только и протянул Имаёши, во все глаза глядя на обернувшегося Касамацу и его стремительно вытягивающееся лицо. 

Будто не замечая растерянности капитана, Кисе подлетел к ним, как ураган — полез брататься с Аомине, одновременно угрожая надрать его самоуверенную задницу, а после обратил внимание на Имаёши.

— Точно! У Момоиччи сегодня свидание с Курокоччи, она говорила. Ты за неё, Имаёши-сан?

Глаза Кисе светились холодным любопытством — ни капли той теплоты, которой он одаривал свой ближний круг. Имаёши вдруг подумалось, что и с Кисе он мог бы сладить, но с Аомине, даже при всех его проблемах и дурном характере, было проще.

— Сацуки заставила его следить, чтобы мы не переусердствовали. 

— Попросила за вами присмотреть, — поправил он Аомине. — Но если бы Момои-сан только знала, что Кисе-кун придёт с капитаном…

Касамацу, всё это время молчавший, наконец-то собрался с силами и подал голос:

— Вы здесь трепаться собрались или играть? 

Аомине одобрительно хмыкнул (оставалось лишь подивиться, как быстро он проникся уважением к чужому капитану), а Кисе бросился к ближайшей скамейке, переобуваться.

— Играем два на два? — спросил Кисе, стаскивая туфли.

Имаёши ответил прежде, чем Касамацу успел согласиться:

— Ну уж нет, ребятки, давайте сами! Мы просто присмотрим за вами как хорошие капитаны. Развлекайтесь, только без фанатизма.

Спорить с ним не стал никто — Кисе только опечаленно вздохнул, Аомине, наоборот, не пытался скрыть свою радость, а Касамацу просто потерял дар речи. Ничем другим Имаёши не мог объяснить то, что он покорно уселся на скамейку и стал наблюдать за разминкой. Имаёши пристроился рядом и очень быстро почувствовал, как холодно просто сидеть. Он попытался растереть вечно зябнущие по осени руки, быстро сдался и сунул их в карманы. Касамацу, как ни странно, заметил.

— И почему ты не захотел играть? — спросил он, внимательно наблюдая за площадкой. Аомине и Кисе спорили, кто начнёт. — Сам же мёрзнешь. 

У Имаёши было несколько версий, но вряд ли Касамацу понравилась бы та, в которой он просто захотел пообщаться один на один. Поэтому он выдал другую, но тоже правдивую:

— Я, Касамацу, очень дорожу своим чувством собственного достоинства. Они бы его растоптали и не заметили.

Касамацу фыркнул и смерил его внимательным взглядом. 

— Что важнее: гордость или перспектива замёрзнуть насмерть?

— Ты преувеличиваешь! — возмутился Имаёши, и только потом понял, что Касамацу над ним издевается. 

Он смеялся одними глазами и прятал улыбку в кулак, но совершенно точно веселился за счёт Имаёши. Это отчего-то совсем не раздражало, скорее вдохновляло. Имаёши и представить не мог, что они могут так мирно болтать, раньше получалось только обмениваться колкостями и держать лицо.

— Вообще-то у меня есть с собой термос и плед, — сказал он, желая добить Касамацу. 

Ему удалось: Касамацу засмеялся, явно не веря ни на йоту. Имаёши с удивлением обнаружил, что смеяться вот так — открыто, искренне — он умеет и без баскетбольного мяча в руках.

Имаёши не без труда перевёл взгляд на площадку: в конце концов, он здесь из-за Аомине. Тот как раз стремительно прорывался к кольцу, оттесняя Кисе, но явно не усердствуя. Кисе тоже играл вполсилы — берёг ногу.

Отсмеявшись, Касамацу спросил:

— Тоже травма?

— Локоть. А у Кисе-куна — нога? 

Касамацу угукнул и затих. Имаёши и сам засмотрелся на игру: всё-таки Поколение Чудес действительно было чудесным. А Кисе с Аомине, явно привыкшие к темпу игры друг друга, иногда двигались настолько синхронно, что предугадывали малейшие финты друг друга, и это выглядело по-настоящему красиво и жутко. Имаёши бы точно не хотел играть с ними ни третьим, ни четвёртым. 

Касамацу тоже об этом подумал:

— Глядя на них, играть хочется до ужаса. Но отдельно.

— Скоро они выдохнутся и станут похожи на нормальных людей, — предположил Имаёши.

Вместо ответа Касамацу громко чихнул — видно, тоже замёрз. Он был одет даже легче, чем Имаёши — явно не ожидал от Токио такого резкого похолодания. Имаёши вспомнил о содержимом своего рюкзака, предусмотрительно всунутым ему Момои.

— Между прочим, про плед я не шутил, — он начал возиться с молнией.

Касамацу лишь косо на него посмотрел и промолчал, давая возможность подтвердить слова делом. За Имаёши не заржавело: он вытащил небольшой плед, красный в белую клетку. Абсолютно девчачий и пахнущий чем-то сладким, не то карамелью, не то ванилью.

— Охренеть, — только и сказал Касамацу, оторопев.

Имаёши, пользуясь моментом и уснувшим чувством самосохранения, встряхнул плед и накинул его на плечи Касамацу. Наверное, это могло показаться безумно смешным, если бы не было так холодно. 

И если бы Касамацу не пялился на него так, будто увидел впервые.

— А термос тоже есть? — спросил он без намёка на улыбку.

— Есть, — не стал разочаровывать его Имаёши. 

Он достал и термос, убрал с колен рюкзак и лихо свинтил крышку — запахло корицей. От горлышка поднимался пар, пряный запах кружил голову, и Имаёши не придумал ничего лучше, чем налить чаю в крышку и вручить её Касамацу. Тот принял её с секундной заминкой, коснувшись руки Имаёши — пальцы у Касамацу были горячие, как будто он и не мёрз вовсе.

Имаёши с удивлением понял, что и сам успел согреться.

— Спасибо, — просто сказал Касамацу. 

Немного помявшись, добавил:

— Если бы мне кто-то сказал, что я буду сидеть вот так, — он взмахнул рукой, показывая, «как», и едва не пролил чай, — я бы в жизни не поверил.

— Пожалуй, — согласился Имаёши. Он бы и сам не поверил.

Касамацу поднёс чашку ко рту, и Имаёши не смог заставить себя отвернуться. Касамацу медленно сделал глоток, будто боясь поперхнуться под его внимательным взглядом, и замер. Он скривился, но глотнул ещё раз — и тут до Имаёши дошло. Термос ему вручила Момои, и содержимое — тоже её рук дело. У всех людей свои недостатки: у идеальной девушки Момои Сацуки это была готовка.

— Выплюнь. Выплюнь это немедленно, пока не откинулся.

Касамацу, к его удивлению, не послушался.

— Чего? Сладковато, конечно, и привкус какой-то…

— Термос и плед мне дала Момои-сан, а готовит она отвратительно. Ещё наверняка подмешала полтаблицы Менделеева.

Касамацу пожал плечами, не разделяя опасений Имаёши. Тому подумалось, что встреться они с Момои вот так — с пледом и понравившимся Касамацу чаем — это было бы даже романтично. Во всяком случае, Момои бы несомненно оценила его героический поступок. 

Но Имаёши не был Момои, он не заваривал этот чай и не представлял, что может оказаться в его составе. Никаких подвигов он совершенно точно не хотел.

— Лучше найти ближайший автомат с напитками и не рисковать. Я схожу.

— Я с тобой, — сказал Касамацу, и отказывать ему было бы странно.

Аомине и Кисе так заигрались, что даже не заметили, когда остались без зрителей.

 

Автомат нашёлся быстро и, к счастью, отменно работал. Любимый кофе Имаёши в нём не раскупили, и он был восхитительно горячим. Касамацу взял себе такой же и две банки чая для Аомине и Кисе — Имаёши со смешком укорил себя, что совсем не подумал о своём асе.

— Как удачно, даже не пришлось пинать, — заметил Имаёши, не уверенный в том, что Касамацу поймёт отсылку.

Касамацу понял: 

— Сегодняшний день куда удачнее того. С тем вообще сложно конкурировать. 

Он сказал это так спокойно, что Имаёши в очередной раз подивился: как можно быть таким. Пережить то поражение, взвалить ответственность на себя — и за него, и за будущие игры. 

Имаёши вспомнил, как стоял у раздевалки Кайджо, как отпрянул за угол, когда дверь открылась — Касамацу вышел из неё с неестественно прямой спиной и растёртыми до красноты глазами. То, что он нёс свою ношу с достоинством, вовсе не значило, что Касамацу не ощущал её тяжести. В ту секунду он показался Имаёши стеклянно хрупким, совсем как в первую их встречу. 

— Я был уверен, что ты бросишь баскет, — сказал Имаёши. 

Он ожидал, что Касамацу фыркнет, скажет что-то вроде «Глупости!» или даже разозлится, но никак не беззащитного его взгляда и признания:

— Я и сам так думал. Не вышло. 

Они застыли под фонарём, у самой баскетбольной площадки. Белый свет лился на них, почти ослепляя — очки Имаёши бликовали, и он плохо видел, что происходит за кругом света. У Касамацу были действительно огромные глаза, и сейчас они казались почти чёрными.

— Обменяемся номерами? Можно будет обсудить дружеский матч или вроде того, — буднично сказал Касамацу, словно не замечая растерянности Имаёши.

— Конечно, пиши. 

Он и сам хотел знать его номер, правда, не стал бы спрашивать так прямо: узнал бы по цепочке Аомине-Кисе. Но Касамацу чурался обходных путей и это, пожалуй, было удобно.

— Вот вы где! Мы вас потеряли! — закричал Кисе и подлетел к ним, стоило только зайти на площадку. 

— Лови, — сказал Касамацу и бросил банку с чаем. Кисе, конечно, поймал. — И ещё, для Аомине.

— Семпай, вы лучший, — с придыханием сказал Кисе.

Он, конечно, переигрывал, но не согласиться с Кисе Имаёши не мог.

 

***

В ожидании основного этапа Зимнего Кубка Имаёши немного скучал. Поэтому, вытащив наконец команду Тоо в полном составе на игру, он чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Даже высокомерная морда Аомине его радовала — тот так тупо попался на журнал, что искупал все свои недостатки.

Игра команды Ханамии против Сейрин — вот ради чего они собрались. И когда на трибуне напротив, у противоположного входа, появились Кайджо полным составом, Имаёши не смог сдержать смеха. Всё складывалось так удачно! Забавнее получилось бы только сядь Кайджо рядом с ними, но такого Имаёши, возможно, не пережил бы.

Кайджо были шумными и беспокойными. Глядя на них, Имаёши удивлялся, как Касамацу это терпит, и одновременно понимал причины его ворчливости и нервозности. С орущим похлеще Вакамацу Хаякавой, томным бабником-неудачником Мориямой и Кисе, обманчиво сияющим, популярным и гиперактивным, не сладил бы даже он сам. Касамацу же как-то справлялся. 

Вот и сейчас, когда Кисе увидел Тоо и заорал свое вечное «Момоиччи! Аоминеччи!» на весь зал, Касамацу справился: Кайджо затихли на секунду, а потом разорались ещё больше. Аомине усердно делал вид, что не слышит воплей Кисе, Сакурай с Вакамацу всё никак не могли решить, сходить им за напитками или нет, а Суса был как всегда терпелив. Имаёши выудил из кармана телефон и порылся в контактах: ему не сиделось без дела.

«А вы шумные. Привет», — просто написал он, не особенно надеясь на ответ. 

Который, как ни странно, пришёл очень быстро.

«Какое счастье, что мы выбрали эту сторону. Твоего Вакамацу в дуэте с Хаякавой я бы не вынес»

Имаёши хихикнул, отчего сидевший по левую руку Сакурай отчётливо вздрогнул. Он написал лаконичное «взаимно», но Касамацу всё же ответил — спросил, кто победит. Пришлось долго писать, что капитан Кирисаки — его кохай, и он будет большой проблемой для Сейрин, но, возможно, они справятся. Имаёши едва не пропустил начало игры, а после вбрасывания и смотреть забыл на телефон — так интересно было на площадке.

Ханамия, конечно, ни капельки не изменился. Если и существовало в мире что-то постоянное, так это ненависть Ханамии Макото к человечеству и его нечестная игра. Именно за это, помимо незаурядного ума, Имаёши его по-своему любил, хотя опасался, что однажды он доиграется. Или что когда-нибудь Ханамию сломает кто-то вроде Киёши Теппея и тем самым спасёт мир.

Вторая четверть закончилась отрывом Сейрин в пять очков — Ханамия бесился, покидая поле, и доставлял этим Имаёши немалое удовольствие. После ухода Аомине он вспомнил про телефон и прочёл ранее присланное сообщение от Касамацу:

«Хреново ты воспитывал своего кохая — гад редкий».

Ханамия счёл бы это комплиментом.

«А я не воспитывал, только пытался держать это чудовище в узде. Знал бы ты, какой талант за характером пропадает!»

«Тем обиднее».

Касамацу был лаконичен и абсолютно прав. Имаёши очень надеялся, что в конце концов Ханамия покажет свой настоящий талант, без налёта мудачизма и хитрых ловушек — так и случилось. В конце, когда Ханамия забросил одной рукой, зал ахнул. Это не помогло Кирисаки Дайичи выиграть, но выглядело здорово.

Имаёши подумалось: было бы классно побросать мяч. Именно это он и написал Касамацу.

«Извини, уезжаем сразу после матча. В другой раз?»

Имаёши уже принялся ему отвечать, как вдруг над ним нависла Момои — заглянула в мобильный.

— Имаёши-сан, ты весь матч в телефоне. Нашёл себе девушку? 

От её вопроса оживилась вся команда, даже Аомине — не из интереса, а просто за компанию. Сакурай сам испугался своего любопытства и отвёл взгляд, встретившись им с Имаёши, Вакамацу чуть покраснел, так ему было интересно. Суса кашлянул в кулак, пытаясь скрыть смешок. Только Момои могла себе позволить так открыто совать нос в его дела, но вот любопытство было присуще не только ей.

— Ну что вы, откуда у меня время на девушку перед Зимним Кубком! — замахал он руками, намеренно строя из себя дурачка. И добавил уже серьёзно: — Лучше, ребятки, намного лучше.

Момои рассмеялась, а Сакурай подавился колой — не иначе как из-за широкой улыбки Имаёши.

 

***

Воскресным утром он встречал Касамацу на Токийском вокзале, не совсем понимая, как так вышло. Они просто неделю переписывались в духе «привет-как-дела» с того матча Сейрин и Кирисаки Дайичи: это оказалось удобно. А теперь Касамацу специально приехал в Токио, чтобы сыграть с ним один-на один. У Имаёши неиллюзорно чесались ладони, так он этого ждал.

— Проигравший платит за обед. После игры я точно захочу есть, не терпеть же до дома, — самоуверенно заявил Касамацу.

— Хочешь меня угостить — так и скажи, — парировал Имаёши.

Касамацу кровожадно улыбнулся, отчего у Имаёши по спине поползли мурашки. Когда он так говорил о баскетболе — уверенно, дерзко — он был удивительно хорош.

— Только не в этот раз, Имаёши.

Имаёши рассмеялся. Он не собирался проигрывать, но намерение Касамацу его вдохновляло.

 

Имаёши и Касамацу, конечно, были не ровня игрокам из Поколения Чудес, но равны между собой, что было куда как лучше.

Касамацу играл с улыбкой, даже когда ругался из-за пропущенного мяча, и Имаёши думал, что никогда ещё не видел его таким счастливым. На играх он тоже улыбался, но всегда был напряжён — Имаёши мог бы сказать о себе то же самое. Но сейчас ни один из них не боялся проиграть, пусть и не планировал этого — подобное расслабляло.

Темп игры один-на-один всегда быстрее командного: никаких передач, только дриблинг, финты и броски. Касамацу был в этом хорош, но Имаёши отлично изучил его за матч с Кайджо и месяцы наблюдения после: он то и дело блокировал броски, угадывал направление движения и обманки. Касамацу чертыхался и смеялся, менял стратегию, Имаёши не уступал. Ему везло: броски без подготовки раз за разом попадали в кольцо, хотя он и не надеялся на такую результативность. Наверное, ему просто очень хотелось вывести Касамацу из себя.

— Да как у тебя получается?! — орал тот, а Имаёши и сам не понимал, как.

Играть в стритбол вообще было весело, иначе, чем в зале. В стритболе меньше правил и больше тактильного взаимодействия, больше свободы, хамства, обманок, выпендрежа и эмоций — наверное, это то, что нужно, если хочется сбросить с себя груз ответственности, а без баскетбола не можешь. Имаёши захотелось попробовать, тогда они с Касамацу даже могли бы сыграть в одной команде…

— Какой беспечный, — хмыкнул Касамацу, уводя мяч прямо у него из-под носа. 

Имаёши слишком задумался и упустил мгновение, когда следовало его перехватить — теперь было поздно, и Касамацу забил решающее очко. Имаёши прикинул, хватит ли ему денег на нормальный обед для двоих — идти в какую-нибудь третьесортную забегаловку не хотелось.

— Я рассчитывал, что ты огорчишься чуть больше, — сказал Касамацу, тщетно пытаясь отдышаться. 

У него самого грудь ходила ходуном, воздуха категорически не хватало — они с полчаса метались по площадке как бешеные, делая перерывы по пять минут.

— Я рассчитывал вообще не огорчаться.

— В другой раз отыграешься, — утешил его Касамацу и похлопал по спине в знак поддержки. 

Для человека, который только что его уделал и лыбился при этом слишком довольно, это было низко.

 

Касамацу с аппетитом уплетал чизбургер, пока Имаёши пытался отпить из стакана слишком горячий латте и не обжечься. Они всё-таки пошли в фаст-фуд, потому что желание победителя — закон, и сил спорить у Имаёши не было. В конце концов, они не на свидании, незачем настаивать на месте получше. 

Он отставил кофе, сняв крышку, чтобы быстрее остыл, и принялся за десерт. Есть не хотелось, а вот перед сладким Имаёши не устоял. Он воткнул ложку в пирожное, набрал побольше взбитых сливок, с наслаждением отправил её в рот и едва не подавился под странным взглядом Касамацу.

— Ну что?

— У меня шаблон порвался, — честно ответил он, дожёвывая свою порцию. — Не думал, что ты сладкоежка.

— Ну что ты, обычно я ем маленьких детей, но здесь их не подают, — с чувством ответил Имаёши. 

Он крайне дорожил своей репутацией инфернального монстра, хотя порой удивлялся её масштабам.

— Да нет, — отмахнулся Касамацу. — В том, что ты вполне себе человек, я не сомневаюсь. Просто… с тобой как-то не вяжется любовь к сладкому.

— Тогда я не понимаю.

Пирожное оказалось весьма неплохим: сладким на грани с приторностью, но с удачно оттеняющей кислинкой лимонного желе. Имаёши зажмурился от удовольствия.

Касамацу уткнулся лбом в стол и заржал.

— Извини, — всхлипывая, сказал он.

— Ни за что, — пообещал ему Имаёши. 

Он и сам с трудом сдерживал смех. Раньше Имаёши и представить не мог, что они будут сидеть в кафешке с Касамацу Юкио, болтать ни о чём, смеяться, как старые приятели — как они к этому пришли? Не этого хотел Имаёши, забрасывая в воду крючок. Он хотел себе достойного врага, разговоров на грани фола, может, с капелькой ненависти. Они с Касамацу всё ещё были соперниками, подкалывали друг друга и язвили, но умели общаться нормально. Касамацу относился к нему с какой-то необычной мягкостью, многое спускал с рук и принимал как есть — не дулся, не психовал, хотя сам по себе был человеком нервным и импульсивным. Имаёши это, удивительное дело, нравилось.

— Уже съел? Может, взять тебе ещё кусочек? — спросил Касамацу с преувеличенным вниманием. Он издевался.

— Думаешь, я откажусь?

— Уел, — сказал он. 

И неожиданно встал и пошёл к кассе — он правда собирался купить ещё десерт. Имаёши не стал его останавливать: пирожные здесь были на удивление вкусные.

 

***

Проигрыш Тоо стал для Имаёши неожиданностью: он искренне верил в то, что в конце концов они переломят Сейрин. Искренне, но недостаточно. Чувство, что во всём виноват именно он — капитан, который недостаточно поверил в своего аса, преследовало его по пятам.

Имаёши не мог уснуть. Он закрывал глаза и лежал зажмурившись, чтобы только не пялиться в черноту потолка — и тогда на изнанке век снова начиналась трансляция фрагментов игры. Не тех, в которых Имаёши забрасывал трёхочковые без подготовки или останавливал Куроко, вовсе нет. Совсем другие.

Простыня на кровати сбивалась и бесила едва ли не больше, чем теплеющая под щекой подушка. Имаёши проходил игру «не думай о сегодняшнем матче» и раз за разом проигрывал — никогда ещё он не лажал в ней так критично. Именно проигрыш Сейрин зацепил так сильно, и тому было несколько причин. Имаёши знал их наперечёт, но это не помогало. 

Он мог бы пойти к Сусе. Постучать к нему, узнать, смог ли тот уснуть. Пригласить к себе, забраться на кровать с чашкой чаю, сказать бодрое «всё к лучшему» и не поверить этому. Вот только Суса такой херни не заслуживал — это всё равно что валить с больной головы на здоровую. Суса не был капитаном Тоо, а Имаёши был, и поэтому не имел права взваливать свои проблемы на игроков. Пусть даже игра третьегодок в команде закончилась.

Имаёши сам не понял, когда в его руке оказался телефон, но металлический корпус уже нагрелся, а на экране светился единственный подходящий контакт. Это тупо — звонить человеку, которому нанёс ровно такое же увечье, что терзает теперь тебя самого. Но Имаёши, старательно не глядя на время, позвонил. 

Гудки шли, и между седьмым и восьмым Имаёши пообещал себе сбросить, но не успел. Касамацу ответил, сонно пробурчав в трубку:

— Я не скажу, что рад тебя слышать… в три ночи. 

Он зевнул, да так сладко, что в Имаёши всколыхнулась зависть: хотел бы он забыться сном до утра, а там бы и лучше стало.

— Извини. Я…

Имаёши запнулся, осознав, что совершенно не представляет, как и что хотел сказать. Я проиграл? Мне нужно кому-то выплакаться? Утешь меня? Бред.

— Хорошая была игра, Имаёши. Кисе думает, что поражение пойдёт на пользу Аомине, ты же видел, как он оживился.

— А мне?

Имаёши спрашивал не всерьёз, да и что мог ответить ему Касамацу? Поражения делают нас сильнее, всё впереди, ты сделал всё, что мог — да он и сам это знал.

— А ты переживёшь. Не ты первый, не ты последний, и не надо себя жалеть. 

Касамацу ответил именно то, что было нужно.

— Как всегда бессердечный, — шутливо вздохнул Имаёши. 

Он больше не мог лежать, поэтому встал с кровати и подошёл к окну. Босые ступни мгновенно заледенели на холодном полу, Имаёши дрожал и винил в этом осень. На улице стояла темень, для Имаёши без очков — непроглядная, только в многоэтажке напротив горело три пятна света. Нормальные люди спали, а ненормальные, как он, не давали спать одному из категории первых.

— Тебе нужно выспаться. У нас сегодня тоже была игра, не такая напряжённая, правда. Но я не представляю, как ты ещё не вырубился мёртвым сном. Как всегда слишком много думаешь, идиот.

— Ну да, — не стал спорить Имаёши. 

Он зябко поёжился, но обратно под одеяло не полез — так и стоял столбом у окна. Касамацу в трубке протяжно выдохнул, и голос его стал мягче:

— Покорность тебе не идёт. Ложись и засыпай.

— Да, мам, — усмехнулся Имаёши и получил в ответ фырканье.

— Если не поленишься и приедешь, можем послезавтра поиграть. Официальных матчей не будет, после тренировки я свободен.

Имаёши вдруг подумалось, что начни Касамацу его жалеть — он бы не вынес. 

— Я только что думал, что даже видеть не хочу этот чертов мяч, но, кажется, я это не всерьёз.

— Тогда созвонимся. Спокойной ночи, Имаёши.

— И тебе.

Имаёши отключился первым. Немного постоял у окна и вернулся в разворошенную постель — одеяло ещё хранило остатки тепла. Он не ожидал, что провалится в сон почти мгновенно и до самого утра, но так и случилось. Учёбу он проспал. 

А потом стало легче.

 

ЧАСТЬ 3: Подсечка

Тучи висели низко, густые и тёмные. Глядя на них, Имаёши испытывал беспокойство: дождётся ли он Касамацу до начала снегопада? Сыграть уже точно не выйдет. Поднимался ветер, в воздухе пахло свежестью так, что голова кружилась.

Касамацу вынырнул из толпы, оглядываясь по сторонам. Имаёши помахал ему, и это даже помогло — каким-то чудом его заметили. Касамацу улыбнулся, бойко дёрнул за лямку футляра — из-за спины его виднелся гитарный гриф. Они договаривались о встрече за неделю, но погода подкинула неприятный сюрприз.

— Видел? Весь мир против баскетбола. 

Касамацу задрал голову вверх, как будто впервые заметил нависшие тучи или надеялся разогнать их суровым взглядом. 

— И засыплет же… Рейсы пока не отменили, надеюсь, не застряну в пути.

— И зачем мы тогда встречаемся? Ехал бы сразу на вокзал.

— Во-первых, я должен отдать тебе книгу, — Касамацу взмахнул рукой, отметая любые слова Имаёши о том, что это не срочно — он даже рот открыть не успел. — А во-вторых, я попал прямо между поездами, ближайший через час, я всё успею. 

Изо рта вырывались облачка пара — температура упала до минус трёх. Давно в Токио не было снега, и надо же было именно сегодня… Имаёши чувствовал досаду: они не виделись на каникулах из-за его поездки к отцу, и теперь неизвестно, когда ещё получится поиграть. Конечно, покидать мяч можно и с Сусой, и явиться на тренировку к команде тоже можно, но играть с Касамацу — это другое. 

До снега они еще успеют, если только забить на электричку.

— Оставайся, — сказал Имаёши, даже не обдумав своё решение. Оно было спонтанным, редким для него порывом, но эгоистичное желание провести день так, как запланировано, подначивало. 

Касамацу уставился на него, явно не веря своим ушам.

— Чего?

— Оставайся у меня, предупреди родителей, что скорее всего не успеешь вернуться. С комендантом я договорюсь, она искренне считает меня самым благонадёжным учеником, проблем не будет.

— Ты серьёзно? А твои соседи не будут против?

Имаёши и сам не понял, как это он так замечательно всё придумал на лету. Вообще-то, он не любил гостей и с трудом выносил чье-либо присутствие в своём личном пространстве. Отдельную комнату он себе выторговал ещё на первом году обучения путём нехитрых манипуляций.

Именно это он Касамацу и заявил. Тот в последний раз для приличия уточнил, удобно ли это, и отзвонился родителям. Имаёши тем временем прикидывал, у кого одолжить футон.

— Может, ещё успеем покидать мяч? — с сомнением спросил Касамацу.

— Я как раз на это рассчитываю.

Касамацу захохотал, будто он сказал что-то смешное.

 

Имаёши вёл, когда на линзу очков упала первая снежинка — мелкая, едва заметная. Он отвлёкся, и Касамацу перехватил мяч, сокращая разрыв в счёте до четырёх. 

— Эй, так нечестно! Да ты посмотри, снег!

Снежинок было много. Мелкие, как пыль, они сыпались с неба сверкающими блёстками. Обычно снег валил хлопьями, сейчас же он смотрелся почти нереально, сказочно. Имаёши с трудом перевёл взгляд на Касамацу. Тот тоже стоял, приоткрыв рот, и на лице его читалось какое-то абсолютное детское счастье. Имаёши даже стало не по себе, будто он подсмотрел что-то, ему не предназначенное.

— Я всё равно выиграл, продолжать нельзя.

Касамацу весело фыркнул, мол, отыграюсь потом, и вытянул руку вверх. Снежинки стали крупнее, Имаёши подошёл к Касамацу ближе и смотрел, как они садятся на его пальцы, моментально тая. 

Ладонь Касамацу уже была мокрой, на рукаве остались маленькие снежные заносы. Имаёши захотелось пить.

— Ну, пойдём? Ещё нужно заскочить в комбини.

— Ага.

Соглашался Касамацу со старательно скрываемой неохотой.

 

Комната Имаёши была не какой-нибудь каморкой, рассчитанной на одного: в общежитиях Тоо обычно селили по трое, если только вы не оказывались сообразительны, как Имаёши Шоичи. 

— Надеюсь, твои бывшие соседи остались живы, — сказал Касамацу, осматриваясь. 

В комнате было довольно чисто, ведь перед каникулами проводилась генеральная уборка, а обрасти пылью и хламом за неделю учёбы Имаёши не успел. Так что Касамацу повезло: он увидел быт Имаёши далеко не с худшей из возможных сторон.

— Пойдём, покажу кухню. Скорее всего, там сейчас никого — Суса у родителей, остальные тусят, выходные же.

Касамацу подхватил пакет с продуктами и пошаркал вслед за ним в выданных тапочках, слишком больших для него. Имаёши это отчего-то до крайности умилило. Пока присутствие Касамацу не ощущалось как что-то раздражающее, максимум — непривычное, но и только. 

— Можно, я похозяйничаю? Привычка, двое младших братьев, сам понимаешь, — Касамацу развёл руками. — Для начала — чай.

Имаёши с интересом смотрел, как он возится с чайником, заваривает чай, пересыпает купленные конфеты в глубокую миску — первую, что попалась под руку. Имаёши не помогал, опасаясь спугнуть: наблюдать за ним, таким естественным и деловитым, было действительно интересно.

— Ты чудо, — не без издёвки сказал Имаёши, подхватывая поднос с чашками, чтобы унести в комнату. 

Чай пах просто божественно, из того же набора ингредиентов у Имаёши никогда такого не получалось.

— Иди к чёрту, — послал его Касамацу.

Кончики ушей у него покраснели.

 

Программа на вечер была простой как дважды два: киномарафон и болтовня в приятной компании. Имаёши уже взял у Сусы запасной футон, воспользовавшись запасным ключом и его разрешением, но уселись они всё равно на кровать, прислонившись к стене. Ноутбук на стуле, под рукой — две миски, с конфетами и с попкорном, специально купленным к такому случаю и разогретым в микроволновке. Всё это Имаёши мог охарактеризовать одним словом: уютно.

После нескольких попыток посмотреть фильмы, которые не видели они оба и которые отчего-то раз за разом оказывались скучной ерундой, они принялись за любимые матчи НБА. 

Касамацу то и дело комментировал — шутливо, беззлобно, порой восторженно, так, как Имаёши не умел. Он каждый раз выдавал шутки на грани, а Касамацу давился попкорном от смеха и просил его быть чуть снисходительнее к профессиональным спортсменам, до которых им как до Луны. Он не понимал, что Имаёши и так сдерживался.

Очередной матч закончился победой Чикаго Буллз. Имаёши уже успел сползти вниз и полулежал, не в силах подтянуться выше, касаясь плечом живота Касамацу. Он был уютным, тёплым — Имаёши редко чувствовал себя так умиротворённо. 

А потом Имаёши пришла идея, отказаться от которой было выше его сил.

— Ты же гитару из ремонта забирал?

— Ну да. Знакомый струны заменил, заодно подтянул анкер. Звучит теперь обалденно.

— Сыграешь?

Имаёши давно хотел послушать. Он не сомневался, что играет Касамацу так же, как делает всё остальное: старательно, технично и хорошо. С другой стороны, у Имаёши не было музыкального слуха настолько же, насколько и таланта к рисованию, так что даже если Касамацу слажает, он не заметит — идеальный слушатель.

— Будет шумно, можно?

— Конечно, еще не слишком поздно, — заверил его Имаёши. 

Они могли бы играть на гитаре и в час ночи — никто бы не сунулся к уважаемому семпаю из студсовета. Большинство младших смотрело на него с благоговейным трепетом и ноткой ужаса, чем он втайне гордился.

Касамацу встал, Имаёши, потеряв опору под плечом, сполз окончательно и улёгся на бок. Он смотрел, как Касамацу вытаскивает гитару из чехла, усаживается на футон, пробегает пальцами по струнам, оценивая звучание — как будто пробует на вкус. 

Сперва он просто наигрывал мелодию, совершенно точно Имаёши не знакомую, но звучную, запоминающуюся. Очки у Имаеши сбились набок, и перед глазами немного плыло, поэтому слушал он внимательнее, чем смотрел. 

Касамацу запел голосом низким, обволакивающим, может, и не выдающимся, но Имаёши качало на его волнах. Слова были английскими, Имаёши почти не вслушивался, только впитывал в себя тембр и мелодию. Касамацу не смотрел на него, сидел, прикрыв глаза, и казался красивым до совершенства. Имаёши часто думал о том, что Касамацу по-особенному красив, но впервые не мог отыскать в нём ни одного изъяна.

Песня была, конечно, про любовь. Имаёши выхватил пару строк и, когда Касамацу закончил, с улыбкой сказал:

— Эх, Касамацу, такая романтика пропадает. Не будь мы друзьями, я бы повёлся.

Касамацу, вопреки ожиданиям, не рассмеялся — положил гитару, медленно встал и склонился над Имаёши. Он был раздражён, вот что увидел Имаёши, ещё до того, как Касамацу сказал:

— Разве я говорил, что хочу с тобой дружить? 

Имаёши даже не успел оскорбиться, прежде чем Касамацу сгрёб его за ворот и поцеловал.

Целоваться он не умел — этим пониманием Имаёши цеплялся за реальность, пытаясь не утонуть в водовороте ощущений. Губы у Касамацу были на удивление нежные, не обветренные, как вечно у него самого, прикосновения — твёрдыми, напористыми. Касамацу умел быть уверенным и грубым, но Имаёши и представить не мог, что целуется он так же. Пусть неумело, но страстно — не ответить ему сложно, не поддаться — просто невозможно.

Имаёши поднял руку, провёл пальцами по загривку, от выпирающего позвонка до линии роста волос — Касамацу вздрогнул, сбился, раздражённо прикусил его нижнюю губу. Имаёши укусил его в ответ, зализал укус, широко проведя языком, нырнул им в приоткрытый рот. Он хотел Касамацу. Его сложно было не хотеть, если тебе всегда нравились парни, тебе восемнадцать и твои глаза не на затылке. Отказываться от предложенного Имаёши не собирался, он же не дурак.

Получив прямой ответ, Касамацу не стал медлить — забрался на диван, навалился сверху, ослабив хватку. Имаёши почувствовал горячую ладонь на животе, властно стиснувшие его бок пальцы, после — мягкое, ласковое поглаживание от груди до низа живота. Касамацу хрипло выдохнул, тяжело вдохнул — он был шумным, страстным, и от этого Имаёши завёлся ещё больше. Он готов был кончить от одних только звуков и невинных прикосновений, но Касамацу пошёл дальше, сцепившись в схватке с его ремнём. Имаёши не возражал не потому, что у него был занят рот или окончательно поехала крыша. Вовсе не поэтому, нет.

Касамацу справился с пряжкой без посторонней помощи — Имаеши как раз был занят ощупыванием гряды острых позвонков на его спине и размышлениями, как далеко они готовы зайти. Спешить не нужно — это всё, что решил для себя Имаёши перед тем, как разум его отключился.

Касамацу дрочил ему в быстром, рваном темпе, влажной от слюны рукой. Его колено тёрлось о яйца Имаёши, и было в этом что-то абсолютно властное, такое, отчего у него коротило в мозгу. Касамацу больше не целовал его — так они не смогли бы дышать, — зато выдыхал прямо над ухом, доводя его окончательно. 

Они не проронили ни слова, с губ Имаёши срывались только стоны, потому что никаких связных фраз в голове не зарождалось. Он едва додумался расстегнуть Касамацу ширинку, что оказалось той ещё задачкой, но так и кончил, едва забравшись пальцами за резинку его трусов.

— Не люблю одалживаться, — сказал Имаёши хриплым, незнакомым даже ему самому голосом, и стащил с Касамацу штаны вместе с бельём. 

Судя по потемневшему, совершенно бездумному лицу Касамацу, тот не возражал.

 

Касамацу уезжал рано, опасаясь, что снова начнётся снегопад и на этот раз затянется. Имаёши, изрядно уставший, ошалевший от своей везучести и удовлетворения жизнью, совершенно не хотел его отпускать. Они не говорили о том, что произошло, просто продолжили утром в том же духе: целовались и не могли отлипнуть друг от друга так долго, что едва не опоздали на нужный поезд. Имаёши бы не сильно огорчился, но родители ждали Касамацу к семейному обеду. 

На прощание они пожали руки: Касамацу мягко огладил большим пальцем его ладонь, и это было лучше, чем поцелуй. Глаза его горели, и Имаёши тоже чувствовал себя воодушевлённым.

Сообщение пришло, когда он уже подходил к общежитию:

«В следующее воскресенье я хотел пройтись по торговому центру, нужны новые кроссовки. Приедешь?»

«Конечно, моя очередь», — написал Имаёши, улыбаясь.

 

***

Для примерки кроссовок им совершенно точно не нужна была примерочная, но с последней встречи прошла неделя, а они шлялись по магазинам, как придурки, и Имаёши даже не мог коснуться Касамацу при стольких свидетелях. Поэтому конкретно Имаёши в ней нуждался как никогда. 

Он втянул вяло сопротивляющегося Касамацу в самую дальнюю кабинку у стены, и поправил плотную занавеску резким, нервным движением — пальцы его дрожали. Касамацу прижимал к груди приглянувшиеся кроссовки двадцать шестого размера и предупреждающе мотал головой.

Имаёши не собирался его убеждать, по крайней мере, словами — он сразу полез целоваться, не обращая внимания на беззвучное шипение Касамацу. Он был неправ, конечно, их могли спалить на раз-два, и это получилось бы не самое приятное приключение, но Касамацу сам был виноват. Раньше Имаёши не думал о нём в таком ключе, а теперь знал, что Касамацу хочет его. Знал и пользовался этим.

Касамацу сдался, бросил кроссовки на пол и вцепился пальцами в его волосы на затылке, больно потянул — Имаёши очень нравилась такая пылкость. Они целовались, в спешке сталкиваясь зубами, очки Имаёши сползли на кончик носа и немного мешались — им обоим было плевать. Имаёши вцепился в пуговицу на джинсах Касамацу, не думая, что собирается сделать, и тут их обломали.

— Извините, у вас всё в порядке? 

Они замерли. Касамацу смотрел на него круглыми, растерянными глазами, и совершенно точно не собирался ничего отвечать.

— Этот размер маловат, нога не лезет. Можно чуть больше?

Имаёши на вытянутой руке передал оставшиеся нетронутыми кроссовки, не показываясь наружу. Их приняли.

— Да, конечно, подождите минутку.

Консультант удалился, и тогда Касамацу сказал:

— Да ты ненормальный, Имаёши. 

На что Имаёши согласно покивал головой и начал с сожалением заправлять рубашку Касамацу обратно в джинсы.

 

Кое-как выйдя из магазина под подозрительным взглядом молоденькой консультантки, Касамацу разнылся:

— Теперь придётся искать в другом месте. А ведь там такая скидка… 

Они так ничего и не купили: принесённые на замену кроссовки оказались велики, а просить ту пару ещё раз Касамацу постеснялся.

— Всё из-за тебя. Черт, уже надоело круги тут наворачивать. Играть не в чем. Бесит.

Касамацу ворчал и грустнел прямо на глазах: кажется, кроссовки действительно ему приглянулись. Раньше Имаёши и представить не мог, что Касамацу тот ещё шмоточник, но после трех кругов по всему торговому центру ему было о чём подумать. Хотя бы о вечных браслетах на запястьях Касамацу, футболках с забавными принтами, модных кепках и обуви. Не иначе как дурное влияние Кисе.

— Ладно, всё. Я просто пойду и куплю их. Жди здесь.

— Эй! Я их даже не мерил, а вдруг тот размер не подойдёт?

Имаёши закатил глаза:

— Ты всегда носишь похожие модели и именно этот размер, кого ты обманываешь.

Имаёши пришлось бесстыже улыбаться под пристальными взглядами работников магазина, пока ему упаковывали и отдавали кроссовки. Но он стойко пережил минуты позора, представляя, как будет мстить Касамацу: с чувством, толком и расстановкой. 

 

Никакого толка и расстановки в туалете кафе по понятным причинам не получилось. В кабинке было слишком тесно для двоих, даже если один стоял на коленях. 

Касамацу закрывал рот ладонью, чтобы не стонать вслух — у него почти получалось. Они вообще были очень, очень тихими, насколько тихими могут быть люди, занимающиеся оральным сексом в общественном месте. Всхлипы на грани слышимости заводили Имаёши так, как не получалось ни у одной порнухи. Он брал у Касамацу в рот и парадоксально наслаждался ощущением своей власти — тот реагировал на каждое его движение чутко и остро, ноги его подкашивались. 

Имаёши компенсировал отсутствие опыта смелостью и наблюдательностью — теперь он точно знал, как нравится Касамацу, и доводил его до исступления резкими, короткими движениями, сменяющимися медленной лаской. 

Касамацу кончил, выдохнув его имя, хотя Имаёши бы не поручился. В ушах его звенело, он всерьёз беспокоился о том, чтобы не испачкать штаны. Ширинка давила на член — то ещё удовольствие. 

— Поднимись, — прошептал Касамацу.

Имаёши не понял, просьба это или приказ, пошатываясь, встал с колен. Они болели после пяти минут на кафеле, но едва ли он жаловался. 

Касамацу провёл пальцами по его губам, обрисовал контур — живописное, должно быть, зрелище. 

— Хоть бы ширинку расстегнул, дурак, — сказал он и принялся делать сам.

— Не до того было.

Получилось невнятно, рот как будто больше ему не принадлежал — губы горели, челюсть немного онемела от напряжения. На языке остался вязкий привкус, совершенно не раздражающий.

Касамацу поцеловал его — и это было хорошо.

 

***

В последнее время Имаёши редко удавалось расслабиться: подготовка к вступительным шла полным ходом, и в голове постоянно крутились обрывки математических формул, смутно знакомые даты и не связанные с ними события. Но сейчас — сейчас его отпускало.

Затылок так удобно лёг на колени Касамацу, что Имаёши боялся пошевелиться. Лёгкими, плавными движениями Касамацу перебирал его волосы, то накручивал пряди на пальцы, то массировал кожу головы. Он вчитывался в конспект по физике и почти не отвлекался на Имаёши — гладил его бездумно, ласково. Имаёши балдел, прикрыв глаза и вслушиваясь в мерное дыхание над собой.

Раньше он и подумать не мог, что будет так упиваться чьей-то близостью и вниманием. Имаёши всегда считал себя человеком самодостаточным — так оно и было, но собственный эгоизм сыграл с ним злую шутку. С Касамацу было так комфортно, что Имаёши стал от него зависеть.

Ладонь Касамацу накрыла его лоб, с губ сорвался вздох. Имаёши почти физически ощутил его взгляд и приоткрыл веки.

— Что?

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — сказал он с улыбкой.

У него был странный взгляд — мягкий и рассеянный, тёплый. Касамацу часто смотрел на него так, и от этого Имаёши терялся. Возникало ощущение, словно он упускал из виду нечто критично важное. Возможно, упускал намеренно.

— Должен ведь кто-то из нас двоих думать, — усмехнулся Имаёши. Он отобрал конспект у Касамацу и ткнул его в давно уже замеченную ошибку: — Вот тут минус потерял.

— Мог бы и раньше сказать, — пробурчал Касамацу. — Битый час бьюсь.

— Да как-то к слову не пришлось.

— Мудак, — беззлобно обозвал его Касамацу и принялся черкать в конспекте.

Свободную руку он снова запустил в волосы Имаёши.

То умиротворение и абсолютное спокойствие больше к Имаёши не приходило. Он смотрел на сосредоточенно хмурящегося Касамацу и размышлял, показалось ему или нет. А если не показалось — как он должен поступить?

Так, как будет лучше для Касамацу, конечно. Но пока ещё ничего не ясно.

 

***

Зима была уже на излёте. Зацвели сливы, в воздухе витал их терпкий аромат — Имаёши глубоко вдохнул, прикрыв глаза. Тёплый, прогретый воздух щекотал горло: на берегу залива Сагами было тихо, безветрено. Солнце слепило, отражаясь от волнующейся воды.

Он приехал раньше оговоренного и теперь ждал Касамацу на набережной — тот всегда приходил минута в минуту, не раньше и не позже. В сумке Имаёши лежала сменная обувь и конспекты, забытые Касамацу в прошлый приезд. Они оба усиленно готовились к экзаменам и не собирались встречаться ни на этой неделе, ни на следующей, но конспекты подкорректировали их планы. Сейчас Имаёши радовался тому, что смог вырваться — в Токио никакого предчувствия скорой весны не было, только холодный ветер, срывающий лепестки слив.

— Давно ждёшь?

— Минут двадцать, — ответил он, не оборачиваясь.

Касамацу подошёл и встал рядом, налёг всем весом на перила — они не поддались, конечно. Имаёши взглянул на него мельком — Касамацу был одет ещё легче, чем он сам, бледен, и как будто чуть исхудал. Просиживания над тестами ночи напролёт определённо не шли ему на пользу. Да никому не шли.

— И сколько ты спал, а, Касамацу?

— Могу спросить у тебя то же самое, — отмахнулся он. И невпопад признался: — Я скучал.

Имаёши не знал, скучал ли он сам. Ему просто было некогда, к вечеру он так уставал, что даже подрочить не мог, не то что вспомнить о Касамацу. Они созванивались раз в три дня, Имаёши специально поставил себе напоминание, чтобы не забывать — иначе Касамацу на него дулся. 

На самом деле, он занимался самообманом. Имаёши прекрасно знал ответ: он не скучал в том смысле, который вкладывал в это слово Касамацу. Потому что так он был устроен.

— Возьми сразу конспекты, будет глупо, если мы о них забудем, — перевёл он тему.

Он выудил из сумки тетради, вручил их Касамацу — тот, не глядя, сунул их в свой рюкзак и снова забросил его на плечо. Он стоял вполоборота, улыбался и смотрел на Имаёши так, что того в дрожь бросало. 

— Ты странно смотришь. Что-то на лице?

Имаёши никогда не спрашивал о таком, хотя каждый раз хотел, но даже сейчас обернул всё в шутку. Он боялся, отчаянно боялся услышать подтверждение своей догадки, потому что уже решил, что будет делать.

Касамацу произнёс именно то, чего Имаёши надеялся не услышать:

— Просто я люблю тебя, вот и всё.

Имаёши отшатнулся неожиданно даже для себя самого, и тогда улыбка Касамацу поблекла — он сообразил, что именно сказал. Но куда больше его поразила реакция, это было ясно.

Имаёши знал, что должен сделать. Всё просто: он не хотел всего этого. Касамацу был хорошим человеком, и именно в этом заключалась проблема. Имаёши не собирался портить ему жизнь. Никакой любви к нему Имаёши не испытывал — он не умел, попросту не верил в её существование. Художественное преувеличение, самообман, желание убежать от низменной реальности — любовь была всем, кроме, собственно, настоящего чувства. 

Но Касамацу — прекрасный, стойкий, искренний Касамацу — определённо заслуживал чуда, а не Имаёши, который не мог дать ему даже видимости ответного чувства.

Он не сразу понял, как серьёзно относится к их отношениям Касамацу, и ещё дольше тянул с тем, чтобы всё разрешить. Тянул из собственного эгоизма и в надежде, что Касамацу не сможет терпеть его так долго, быстро разочаруется, и они вернутся к тому, с чего начинали.

Сейчас же Касамацу смотрел на него растерянно, взгляд его бегал, словно выискивая ответ в выражении лица Имаёши. Это не придало Имаёши сил, но он всё равно решился:

— Ты понимаешь, что я не тот человек, который может ответить взаимностью?

Касамацу зябко передёрнул плечами и не ответил. Он уже знал, что услышит, Имаёши явственно это видел.

— Ты мне нравишься, нам хорошо вместе, но любовь и вся эта пафосная чепуха на всю жизнь — это бред. Не для меня. Я не чувствую того же и никогда не буду.

Касамацу вздрогнул, как от удара, и на лице его заиграли желваки — он собирался спорить. Имаёши не мог его остановить, не имел права оставлять недосказанность или лазейки для себя. Что бы ни сказал Касамацу сейчас, это ничего не изменит, но он должен думать: «Я сделал всё, что было в моих силах». 

— Да с чего ты взял, Имаёши? Ты такой же человек как все, нихрена не особенный. И если дашь себе шанс…

У Имаёши вырвался смешок — так нелепо прозвучало это «себе». Ему не нужны были никакие шансы, он совершенно точно не собирался влюбляться в кого-то, пусть даже в Касамацу Юкио, который во всем его устраивал. И он должен донести это в доступной форме, а потом оставить выбор за ним. Как будто он существует, этот выбор.

— Ты идиот! — рявкнул Касамацу. 

На его щеках хаотично алели пятна — он краснел так только когда выходил из себя до предела. Имаёши, следуя плану, сказал самое резкое, что вертелось на языке:

— Для меня это не всерьёз. Подумай об этом и реши, как быть дальше.

Касамацу выдохнул и как-то разом обмяк, будто в одну секунду его накрыло смертельной усталостью. Он отвернулся, ссутулившись, облокотился на перила и уткнулся невидящим взглядом в океан. Имаёши тоже перевёл взгляд на воду, вдруг осознав, что ему некуда торопиться. Поднялись волны. Они разбивались о берег, пенясь и выбрасывая на песок бурые клочки водорослей и камни. 

Прямо над ними пролетела чайка — Касамацу вздрогнул от её вскрика. Он с удивлением посмотрел на Имаёши, будто забыл о его присутствии.

— Я подумаю, Имаёши. Иди, — тускло сказал он.

И тогда Имаёши пошёл. Он знал, что поступает правильно, хотя и запоздало: ему стоило подумать о чувствах Касамацу раньше. Но он не сомневался, что Касамацу справится, и всё будет нормально — не у них, конечно, но по-отдельности — точно будет.

 

ЧАСТЬ 4: На крючке

Имаёши не думал, что в универе окажется настолько скучно. После месяцев подготовки к экзаменам и нервотрёпки с поступлением настигшее разочарование оказалось велико и беспощадно. Больше некуда было нырять с головой, спешить, стремиться — на большинстве пар оказалось до тошноты неинтересно, а многие из его одногруппников бесили своей восторженностью и глупостью. С баскетболом тоже не ладилось: попасть в основу сразу он и не рассчитывал, но порядки в команде были такими, что оказаться там Имаёши не очень-то и хотелось. Строить планы по захвату власти — тоже.

Он впал в уныние. Забег перед поступлением закончился, время замедлилось, и он вдруг заметил, что даже покидать мяч не с кем — Суса учился в Киото, с Ханамией они играли редко, а Касамацу… с Касамацу они не общались, конечно.

Когда ему позвонила Момои и попросила поприсутствовать на товарищеском матче Тоо, Имаёши согласился даже слишком поспешно. Раньше, чем Момои сказала, что игра будет с Кайджо. Не то чтобы это что-то меняло, но Имаёши затосковал. На игре всё равно не будет Касамацу, а если бы и был — сыграть всё равно бы не вышло.

— Посмотришь, какими стали Аомине и Кисе. Теперь всё по-другому.

Улыбка Момои казалась почти осязаемой, у Имаёши даже немного отлегло от сердца — так заразительно было ее счастье.

— Неужели тебе нужны мои подсказки, Момои? — поддразнил он. 

Она засмеялась, сказала:

— Лишними не будут, к тому же ребята будут рады тебя увидеть и всегда готовы прислушаться к твоему мнению. 

— Не могу устоять перед лестью, — со смешком ответил он. — Я приду. Только не говори им заранее, не хочу отвлекать.

— Ну конечно. До встречи, время я пришлю тебе позже.

— Пока.

Момои положила трубку, и стоило её весёлому голосу исчезнуть, Имаёши почувствовал: зря он согласился. И без напоминаний о старшей школе тошно, после его наверняка накроет. Но отказываться теперь было не с руки.

 

*** 

Зал Тоо, конечно, ничуть не изменился. За исключением свежей краски, выдающей косметический ремонт, всё осталось таким же. Даже Имаёши, вот только он больше не был здесь своим. 

Вакамацу справлялся даже лучше, чем ожидал от него Имаёши. Он стал немного сдержаннее, хотя всё ещё орал так, что уши закладывало: два сапога пара с новым капитаном Кайджо. С Аомине они тоже поладили, насколько могли. Сакурай при Вакамацу был маленьким серым кардиналом, и это особенно забавляло. Он отлично управлялся и с Вакамацу, и с Аомине, и с парой многообещающих первогодок, попавших сразу в основной состав. 

Эта игра и проводилась для того, чтобы обкатать новые составы до начала отборочных на Национальные. Имаёши смотрел, как разогреваются обе команды; Аомине и Кисе больше переглядывались, примеряясь перед началом дуэли, чем собственно разминались. Наверное, для полноценной игры их обоих стоило бы посадить на скамейку — они точно перетянут всё внимание на себя, — но тренеры решили иначе. Тем интереснее будет смотреть.

— Не думал встретить тебя здесь, Имаёши.

Знакомый голос заставил его обернуться — конечно, он знал, кого увидит. Касамацу тоже пришёл посмотреть на свою бывшую команду, и это было нормально, хотя и неожиданно. Удивительное совпадение.

— Я тоже не ждал никого из выпускников, — улыбнулся Имаёши.

Касамацу встал совсем рядом, хотя места вокруг было достаточно — это удивляло. Имаёши ожидал, что если они когда-нибудь пересекутся, Касамацу будет держать дистанцию. Он бы держал.

— И как они? — спросил Касамацу, кивая на площадку.

— Ты не поверишь, Сакурай исподтишка строит всю команду, кроме Момои. Им это определённо на пользу, — сказал Имаёши первое, что пришло в голову.

— В тихом омуте, — хмыкнул Касамацу.

Он казался расслабленным, тем обычным Касамацу, которого помнил Имаёши. Его рука лежала на перилах, совсем близко, Имаёши мог бы задеть её даже случайно. Он с удивлением понял, что скучает по прикосновениям — хотелось вложить руку в ладонь Касамацу, стиснуть его пальцы. Прижаться плечом или приобнять. Имаёши представил, что мог бы поцеловать Касамацу, как раньше, и завис. В голове его зародился хаос.

Из размышлений его выдернул свисток — Кисе сфолил, блокируя Аомине. Имаёши растерялся. Он всё это время смотрел на поле, но ничего не видел, хотя прошло пять минут первой четверти. Плохо.

Касамацу рядом выругался, недовольный фолом. Имаёши постарался сосредоточиться на матче: обе команды играли в нападение и мало защищались. Аомине ещё не вошёл в раж и даже иногда вспоминал о сокомандниках, пасовал — невиданный прогресс. Соперники были хороши, особенно Кисе. Разрыв между ним и Аомине заметно сократился, а может, сошел на нет. Наверное, Аомине в восторге, подумалось вдруг Имаёши. 

Кисе забил данк, и Аомине расхохотался. Первогодки определённо были в ужасе от игры своих семпаев из Поколения Чудес, и Имаёши их понимал. Он и сам испугался, увидев такое противостояние впервые.

— Они оба стали лучше, — сказал Касамацу.

— Момои-сан мне так и сказала по телефону. И вот доказательство того, что она никогда не ошибается.

Имаёши был словоохотлив только по одной причине: пытался скрыть неловкость. А она была, и не потому, что они с Касамацу вроде как были «бывшими». Он впервые за всё время осознал, как сильно ему не хватало… всего. Если бы Имаёши попытался разложить на составляющие, вычленить из «всего» конкретные пункты — он бы рехнулся здесь и сейчас. Поэтому пришлось оставить этот вопрос на потом.

— Мы знали, что так будет, ещё после Зимнего Кубка. 

От его спокойного, невозмутимого «мы» в Имаёши что-то дрогнуло. Тоска пошла на второй круг. Имаёши не хотелось продолжать разговор, слова не клеились в предложения, и он уставился на поле. Мысленно отмечал: бросок Сакурая стал ещё быстрее, дриблинг тоже улучшился — надо посоветовать ему принимать чуть более свободную позу, станет легче. Вакамацу под кольцом справлялся отлично, а в зоне немного медлил. Новенький шестой номер неплохо разыгрывал мяч, но никак не мог найти свой темп, может, из-за волнения. Это они наработают. Второй первогодка часто лез напролом вместо того, чтобы пасовать — наверное, принял стратегию индивидуальной игры слишком близко к сердцу. Имаёши не сомневался, что его быстро отучат.

Кайджо и Тоо шли вровень. Глядя на их пылкую, азартную игру, Имаёши боролся с невыполнимым желанием играть с ними. Даже когда первая половина закончилась отставанием Тоо в два очка, Имаёши хотелось быть на площадке.

Касамацу оживился почти одновременно с сиреной и ответил на вопросительный взгляд Имаёши:

— Не могу больше оставаться, опаздываю. Поздороваюсь и уйду, всё равно Кисе потом расскажет о матче в деталях.

Имаёши сказал только:

— Удачи.

Он думал, что они останутся до конца, а потом… что? Сыграют один на один? Глупости. Но он действительно не был готов прощаться с Касамацу так быстро. И ничего не мог изменить.

— Я им тебя сдам, так что не задерживайся тут слишком долго.

Касамацу усмехнулся и пошёл вниз, к команде. Имаёши остался, запоздало осознавая, что ждал этой встречи всю чёртову весну. 

 

После товарищеского матча, проигранного Тоо, Имаёши в расстроенных чувствах зашёл в парикмахерскую. 

— Покороче, — попросил он, откидываясь в удобном кресле.

Прикосновения тонких женских пальцев к волосам, осторожные, выверенно профессиональные, вызывали у него тошноту. Они совершенно не были похожи на то, как трогал его волосы Касамацу, но всё равно навевали воспоминания.

Имаёши стиснул зубы и ждал, когда сможет увидеть нового себя. Увидев, не впечатлился: даже новая причёска не могла конкурировать по паршивости с его самочувствием. К тому же, он ожидаемо остался прежним собой.

Мелкие волоски щекотали лицо, шея казалась непривычно голой. Он дважды чихнул, пока расплачивался.

«Отрастут», — утешил себя Имаёши и тут же забил на остриженные волосы.

Жаль, с чувствами поступить так же не получалось.

 

***

Узнать, чем жил Касамацу, оказалось не так-то просто: все его страницы в социальных сетях были девственно чисты и не давали никаких зацепок. Конечно, Имаёши знал, в каком университете учился Касамацу теперь, и номер он вряд ли сменил, но появляться вот так, без разведки, было страшно. 

В глубине души Имаёши всё ещё надеялся, что его отпустит. Что вот это выворачивающее наизнанку чувство пустоты — надуманное, просто стресс из-за нового этапа в жизни. Может, ему всего лишь одиноко, и дело не в иррациональных чувствах? В привычке, телесной привязанности… Имаёши всерьёз раздумывал над этим, но верил мало.

Подсказку ему дал, как ни странно, Хара — сокомандник Ханамии. Имаёши забрёл к нему на страницу в твиттере и вот там-то был разгул: куча фото со странными подписями, селфи наряду с концептуальными снимками городской архитектуры, а главное — знакомое лицо. И подпись: «На репе!». Барабанная установка Хары пустовала (он снимал), зато клавишник, незнакомый Имаёши парень, был на месте, а Касамацу держал гитару и пытался не позволить Харе себя заснять.

От его немного смазанного, полузакрытого ладонью лица, у Имаёши чуть не случился инфаркт — так резко зачастило сердце. Он сглотнул комок, вставший в горле, и схватился за телефон.

— Ханамия? Привет-привет. Будь добр, дай мне номер телефона своего Хары-куна.

— Чего? — голос Ханамии звучал так живо, что Имаёши мог представить его кислое выражение лица до последней детали. Он наверняка досадливо скривился и картинно закатил глаза. — Он что-то натворил?

Имаёши хохотнул, так забавно это прозвучало. Своеобразная забота Ханамии о своей команде балбесов всегда его умиляла.

— О, я верю, что твои гиены постоянно что-то вытворяют, но я не за этим. Мне просто нужно кое-что у него спросить.

— Ты бы знал, — выдохнул Ханамия удивительно миролюбиво. — Вообще, у нас сейчас начнётся тренировка, так что Хара рядом. Поговорите?

— Давай.

В динамике затрещало, а потом раздалось ленивое:

— Семпай капитана? Приве-ет.

Имаёши выдохнул, заметив, как сильно волнуется: изрисовал всю бумагу, что была под рукой, спиралями и кривыми карикатурами. Само собой, волновался он не из-за голоса Хары.

— Хара-кун, а расскажи мне о своей музыкальной группе.

— О! У нас новый фанат? Надо передать Касамацу-семпаю.

Он заржал с таким ехидством, что оставалось только подивиться его проницательности. Впрочем, и дурак бы догадался; чем ещё Имаёши может заинтересовать карьера Хары как барабанщика?

— Не беспокойся, я сам ему передам. А ты рассказывай, Хара-кун, не стесняйся.

Хара, конечно, ничего в этой жизни не стеснялся и растрепал всё без особых уговоров — не секретная же информация.

 

***

У Имаёши была неделя, чтобы понять одно: дальше так продолжаться не может. Его апатия переходила в депрессию, а сомнения росли. Он сам не знал, чего хочет. Зато придумал, как это выяснить наверняка.

Хара действительно играл в музыкальной группе с Касамацу, они собрались ещё в середине апреля. Имаёши не представлял, как Касамацу терпит Хару и наоборот: один был тем ещё глумливым мудаком, а второй не терпел неуважения к себе и окружающим. По рассказу Хары выходило, что вопреки всему они быстро сыгрались, и жили теперь душа в душу. Хара величал его не иначе как Касамацу-семпаем, даже говоря о нём в третьем лице. От уважения и толики восхищения, невольно проскакивающих при этом в его тоне, у Имаёши сводило челюсть. Во время болтовни Хары к нему пришло новое откровение: он умел ревновать.

Имаёши долго выбирал одежду, откладывал рубашку и заменял футболкой, потом — наоборот. Он должен был слиться с другими посетителями клуба, но даже не знал, как выглядели люди в теме, у него не было время шляться по всяким андеграудным заведениям. В том, что это будет не обычный модный клуб, Имаёши не сомневался: в конце концов, там выступал Хара. Даже Касамацу не уравновешивал его эпатажность и стремление идти против системы.

Он нервничал так, что всё валилось из рук. В планы Имаёши не входила встреча с Касамацу, только наблюдение — скорее за самим собой. Перед тем, как действовать, он должен определиться. Имаёши и без того накосячил так, что на всю жизнь хватит, и теперь осторожничал.

Расположение клуба не вызывало никаких положительных ожиданий, но когда Имаёши вошёл в обшарпанное серое здание, поднялся по широкой лестнице на второй этаж (уже слышалось громыхание музыки, а по углам зажимались парочки — значит, с адресом он ничего не напутал), он с удивлением обнаружил, что всё не так уж плохо. Большое помещение вытянулось в длину — в самом конце находился бар, столики для компаний и даже вип-места с мягкими диванами. Публика была разношерстная: фрики всех мастей, доступные девочки и пьяные, косящие под взрослых парнишки, мешались с почти незаметными на их фоне обычными людьми. 

Маленькую, не впечатляющую сцену занимала неинтересная Имаёши группа. Заунывный пост-панк забивал голову, как мусор. Нутро отзывалось на депрессивные, монотонные слова — Имаёши затошнило от самого себя.

Часть самых безбашенных чудаков отплясывала у сцены, больше толкаясь, чем танцуя. Имаёши, глядя на их бездумные ржущие лица, не сомневался, что так и было задумано. Он остановился у стены, в самом тёмном месте, куда не добивали редкие вспышки света, и стал ждать. Пробираться к бару он не стал, чувствуя в себе слабину — хотелось накидаться вусмерть. 

Выступавшую группу провожали хлопками и нецензурными, зато довольными выкриками. Имаёши не вникал в происходящее, его трясло от желания увидеть Касамацу. Может, увидеть и увести из этого странного, чуждого им обоим места.

Когда Касамацу, в узких рваных джинсах и неприлично короткой футболке, спокойно вышел на сцену вместе со своим клавишником, когда дал подзатыльник задержавшемуся Харе, когда взял в руки гитару — Имаёши понял, что ошибся. Касамацу чувствовал себя неплохо, его зажатость почти не транслировалась вовне. Это Имаёши был здесь чужим, только он один.

Хара окликнул Касамацу, что-то спросил, и оба рассмеялись. Взгляд Хары за мокрой от пота, чуть слипшейся высветленной чёлкой Имаёши не понравился: слишком пристальный, свойский. Мир определённо сошёл с ума: Касамацу держал в узде Хару, Хара разве что в рот ему не заглядывал, а Имаёши топтался в сторонке и усмирял свою ревность.

Перед клавишником стоял микрофон — значит, Касамацу не на вокале. Имаёши вспомнил его голос, то, как он пел для одного только Имаёши, а потом поцеловал. Ему стало нечем дышать. Атмосфера в клубе накалилась независимо от его душевного состояния: девчонки завизжали, когда Хара задрал майку и вытер ею лицо. Касамацу никак не реагировал на вопли, возился со здоровой колонкой — пережитком прошлого.

Имаёши вдруг понял, что так и не спросил у Хары название группы. А потом они начали играть, и ему стало незачем об этом думать.

Наверное, их стиль можно было назвать инди с примесью пост-панка, и Имаёши точно знал, что весь тяжеляк — заслуга Хары. Касамацу такое не шло, но играл он здорово, а электронные тона клавишных неплохо оттеняли звучание. Голоса вокалиста Имаёши почти не слышал, то ли из-за аппаратуры, то ли из-за беснующейся перед сценой толпы, которая стала ещё больше. Имаёши подозревал, что это не заслуга группы, а закономерное воздействие бара и позднего времени — народ разогрелся.

На второй песне у Хары сломалась палочка, он без заминки выбросил её, и тут же в его руке оказалась новая. Девчонки ахнули: Хара определённо пользовался популярностью. 

Когда на четвёртой песне Касамацу отобрал у клавишника микрофон и запел, Имаёши позорно сбежал. Он не мог этого вынести: даже через барабанные проигрыши, фонящие колонки и шум танцпола он слышал голос Касамацу, пусть и не разбирал слов. Ещё немного, и он бы сорвался. Подойти к Касамацу после выступления, на волне адреналина и атмосферы раздолбайства — вообще-то хорошая идея, но неподходящая. Он должен делать всё по уму, а не полагаться на случай.

Огибая толпу по краю, Имаёши нос к носу столкнулся с Ямазаки. Похлопал его по плечу, обходя сзади, и бросил последний взгляд на сцену. На них пялился Хара, не иначе как с помощью некоей сверхсилы высмотревший двоих знакомых среди кучи народу.

Уже на улице, когда свежий воздух ударил его под дых, Имаёши понял: Хара его не видел, он смотрел только на Ямазаки. Взгляд его не сулил бедному рыжему мальчику ничего хорошего. Хара поедал его глазами так, будто хотел обглодать каждую косточку. Ревность Имаёши была повержена: любовный интерес Хары имел мало общего с уважением и восхищением, теперь он знал.

Он помотал головой, отгоняя бредовые мысли. Ему и своих проблем хватало с лихвой, так незачем размышлять над чужими.

Имаёши сбежал, но не был собой разочарован. Он не сомневался, что сможет придумать что-то получше, чем зажимания в клубе на волне ностальгии. 

Он больше не собирался делать Касамацу больно.

 

***

Имаёши потратил две недели на осуществление своего плана, но едва не похерил его к чертям — решиться рассказать обо всём Касамацу оказалось сложно. Несмотря на гениальность плана, стопроцентного успеха он не гарантировал. Будь Имаёши на месте Касамацу, он никогда бы не дал второй шанс человеку, не заслуживающему и первого. Оставалось рассчитывать лишь на то, что Касамацу был совсем на Имаёши не похож.

Когда Имаёши ему позвонил и попросил о встрече, Касамацу не просто ответил, но и согласился. Конечно, он был удивлён и растерян, и очень старался это скрыть. Во всяком случае, это получилось у него лучше, чем у Имаёши — не нервничать.

Встречались они в парке, на нейтральной территории: Имаёши сделал всё, чтобы не давить на Касамацу. Он готовился к любому ответу — он знал, что очнулся слишком поздно. Может, Касамацу давно переболел, ещё до того, как у Имаёши началась лихорадка. Но Имаёши не мог позволить себе бездействовать или сбегать, больше не мог.

Не когда Касамацу уже сидит на скамейке в парке и поднимает голову, глядя на него своими невозможными глазами. Имаёши на мгновение застыл, скованный напряжением.

— Привет.

Касамацу отвёл взгляд. Нервничает, понял Имаёши. Это давало надежду.

— Спасибо, что пришёл, — сказал ему Имаёши и отмер, присел почти на самый край скамейки. 

Заготовленная речь выветрилась из его головы вместе с адекватным восприятием реальности: Касамацу был рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он казался не выспавшимся и заведённым, совсем как Имаёши.

— Не тяни, — попросил Касамацу. 

Голос его дрогнул. И тогда Имаёши прорвало. Он рассказывал о том, чем занимался в последнее время: поиски спонсоров, доведение их до безумия настойчивыми телефонными звонками и письмами; формирование команды выпускников, подбор троих ребят из Токио, встречи с каждым по-отдельности; поиск удобной площадки, подготовка договора об аренде, переписывание его с нуля снова и снова. Он даже название придумал, чёрт возьми!

Касамацу ошалело смотрел на него, слушал молча, не перебивая — он понимал, к чему ведёт Имаёши. Когда он выдохся, а в воздухе застыл так и не заданный вопрос о пятом игроке, Касамацу спросил:

— И зачем тебе всё это?

Имаёши не хотел врать ему, не хотел плести словесные кружева — прошло то время, когда с Касамацу это работало. Когда Имаёши не мог признаться даже самому себе в том, что фатально влюблён.

— Мне нужен повод, чтобы быть рядом. Я хочу начать сначала.

— Что начать? — растерянно уточнил Касамацу. 

Ему было больно, Имаёши видел это так же ясно, как ощущал сам — надрывное, тянущее томление в груди. Страх и надежда смешались так, что уже и не разделить.

— Всё. Ты, я, никакой дружбы. Но с неё придётся начинать.

Имаёши знал, что подобрал правильные, именно те слова. Больше от него ничего не зависело. Пан или пропал.

У Касамацу вырвался нервный смешок. Сам испугавшись своей реакции, он уткнулся лицом в ладони, устало растёр его и замер так. Имаёши поймал себя на том, что забыл дышать. Лёгкие жгло огнём, и щёки тоже.

— Господи, какой идиот. Как меня угораздило, а? — пробормотал Касамацу.

В голосе его сквозило отчаяние, уши горели.

Имаёши впервые за эту весну почувствовал, как нестерпимо прекрасен мир. Он положил руку на плечо Касамацу, стиснул его подрагивающими пальцами. Очень хотелось схватить Касамацу в охапку и никогда не отпускать. 

— Я тоже, — сказал он искренне. — Люблю тебя, вот и всё.


End file.
